A Happy Nightmare
by LonelySoul828
Summary: New Summary: “You, Aoshi Shinomori have no heart. Soon, you will know what it is like to lose one you love. You will find happiness, only to have it snatched away from you. This is not a prediction. It’s a promise.” A twisted story of love. AxM
1. Prologue

**A/N: This little plot of mine just randomly jumped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. The great thing about my mind is that I'm able to very easily relate one thing to another by the most minute detail. And thus, a story blossoms. I was contemplating on whether I should make this a two-shot, or a story, and I still haven't decided. So, I decided that I would just go with the flow. It's probably going to be a full story though… lol**

**This plot kind of originated from Beauty and the Beast. But then I thought up of another little plot, put them together, added my own little twists, and here we go. Take note that this will NOT be just a sad rewriting of the Beauty and the Beast tale. It just simply inspired this story in a small way. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way shape or form. **

00000000000000000000

**Prologue: The Curse**

The light clicking of a walking cane could be heard walking along down a random road. The wrinkly skin, old and weathered, peeked out from beneath the heavy cloak that adorned the old woman. She walked with a hidden confidence to her destination. Glowing golden eyes scanned the large home coming into view. She knew the one she intended to deal with resided in that home, beyond the looming gates ahead. With a flash, she was immediately on the other side of the gate, and on her way to the entrance, with her goal in mind.

0000000000000000000

The tall figure walked calmly through his mansion. His icy blue eyes ran through all of the details of his fine home while on his nightly check, mentally going through the numerous tasks in his contemplative mind. He scanned his large estate for any ki out of place. His senses lightly drifted over the maids' quarters, recognizing each presence as familiar, and through the rest of his house. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he scanned even further outside, to the edge of his property. Surprisingly, he did sense someone, seemingly waiting, at the entrance to his mansion.

He read the oddly strong ki, and assumed the owner to be a man. Ruminating on the near impossibility of anyone getting through his gates without him knowing, he quickly made his way to the door, where he knew the strange visitor waited. Keeping his demeanor impassive as usual and his eyes ever cold, he opened the door. His eyes widened, just the slightest bit, at the sight of an old timely woman. In fact, she looked half dead, leaning on her sorry cane. However, otherwise there was no noticeable change in his façade.

The woman looked up at him with a hint of smugness and determination in her glowing orbs. He met her gaze head on, and she didn't seem to be in the least startled by his sharp stare.

"Why are you here, and what do you want, woman?" his deep, almost dark, voice inquired.

The woman took her time, deciding to observe this man: Tall, lean, muscular (but not overly so), handsome face, dark raven hair with choppy bangs nearly covering his eyes, and sharp blue eyes. His eyes, she noticed, were devoid of all emotion, leaving behind a coldness that seemed to overwhelm anyone. Not her though. She had a mission.

"Answer me," he demanded.

She decided to speak up, with a weak, withered voice that spoke of pain, "I am here, kind sir, for help. I have lost my home, and am in need of shelter and warmth. Please have mercy on this old woman."

He observed her with calculating eyes, deciding that something wasn't entirely right. So, he asked, "How did one lose their home so far into winter?"

She continued in the same voice, "Dear boy, I have just lost someone whom I loved very deeply. He was my heart, and soul. However, when he died, he took my heart with him and I had lost the will to work. Surely, one such as yourself can understand the pain of my loss?"

He looked at her with barely hidden disgust. "You expect me to take in some worn woman incapable of doing anything just because you lost your husband?" he inquired in his quiet deep voice, again.

The woman continued to stare into his eyes, and after seeing the truth of his last statement, replied, "Yes."

"You may leave how you came, woman. I have not the time, nor the want to take in such a pathetic woman," he said. He was about to slam the door in her face, but suddenly a large force of energy brought it back. The old, frail looking woman started to glow in an ethereal light.

In a firm voice, she stated, "You, Aoshi Shinomori have no heart. You are cold and ruthless. Soon, you will know what it is like to lose one you love. You will find happiness, only to have it snatched away from you. This is not a prediction. It's a promise." And with that, she disappeared, leaving a barely moved Aoshi behind.

000000000000000000000

The man, now known as Aoshi, slowly made his way up to the wing his room was held in. All the while, the words of the mysterious woman floating in his mind.

"…_This is not a prediction. It's a promise."_

Aoshi scoffed. What would that crazy woman know? He did not desire someone to love. Emotions were useless to him. He didn't spend years hiding them away only to be jarred by the useless words of an old woman. No. He would not let this affect him. What the old hag said definitely didn't make sense, anyway.

He finally found his way into his room. Though he was still distracted. He thought over what the woman said, then about his life. He nearly rolled his eyes at himself for nearly falling for what the stupid hag had told him.

Aoshi definitely didn't want love. He didn't need love. His purpose in life was to prosper alone. He made that choice a long time ago.

But then…

Why did that thought suddenly make him feel empty?

000000000000000000

**A/N: well, here's the prologue. I promise any future chapters will be a lot longer. This short thing was just to jump start the story.**

**Tell me if you like it. REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I'll be. Lol**

**Any who, This will be an A/M fic. I'll have another chapter done soon.**

**Much love,**

**Lonely Soul**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Here's the first official chapter. I wasn't expecting much feedback from the prologue, since it's really short. So, Enjoy. And Please Review!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, sadly.

00000000000000000

**Chapter One:** **Heated Meeting**

**00**Dream**00**

_Giggling. He could faintly here the soft giggling traveling through the corridor from outside. The new sound seemed familiar, yet oddly musical to his ears. Slowly walking down the long hallway, he found himself facing the glass garden doors. The sun, a bright contrast to his semi-dark hallways, glared in through the glass causing him to squint his eyes. After a few seconds of adjusting to the light, he looked out at the girl playing around in his garden._

_She was short; and he assumed that she probably wouldn't even reach his shoulders in height. He couldn't make out the features of her face that well… but he was absolutely entranced by the sparkling green eyes that practically glowed through the blurriness. He just knew this girl was nothing short of beautiful. The single long braid of hers bounced lightly around as she played, and for some odd reason, it seemed to suit her absolutely perfectly. _

_After silently admiring her, and what details he could make out, he finally decided to open the door and step out into the garden with her. Upon hearing the door open, the green eyed girl looked up at him._

_The smile she gave him was radiant. It was sincere. No one had ever given him such a sincere smile before. And her eyes seemed to sparkle even more, if possible at the sight of his appearance._

_She began to run over to him. "Aoshi-sama!"_

_Slightly surprised at the honorific, he unconsciously opened his arms in anticipation. And straight into his arms she went. The small body collided with his, and she shared a long embrace with him. Still surprised and speechless, he returned the embrace noticing how right it felt. _

_To anyone that might've seen the open affection he was giving, said person would not recognize Aoshi. This man was always stoic, and unfeeling. Even more astonishing was the small smile he felt grace his lips at the tenderness of the situation._

_Looking down, blue clashed with green as he found her staring at him. Entranced by her loving gaze, he started leaning forward, as did she. Closer and closer they got, and he could feel the short breaths moving slowly in and out of this mysterious girl's petite body…_

**00**End Dream**00**

Blue eyes snapped open instantly. A light sheen of sweat glistened his body. _What the hell was that?_ Aoshi was puzzled. He had never in his entire life seen a girl that even remotely resembled the one in his dream. _That old woman is making me paranoid. The wench…_

Aoshi was an intelligent man. Graduating college at an exceptionally early age of 21, inheriting his late father's business and being able to run it was no problem. And with his superior skills and strategic mind, the business prospered more than when his own father ran it. Thus, considering the circumstances, he knew he was intelligent enough to know that this girl in his dream did not, in any way exist. This dream girl seemed ridiculous anyway.

He got up out of bed and walked over to his closet where he got out his training clothes. Today was a Saturday, meaning, no work. This was the day that he could train the most. Training was the closest thing to fun he did.

Hearing the hustle and bustle of the kitchen maids as he walked by, he made his way out the back door, through the garden, and to the large dojo located at the end of his estate. Walking in, he took his place in the center of the building, and sat down in a lotus position. From there, he attempted to meditate.

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

_Those eyes held so much kindness…_

_No! Mediate._

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

_I wonder what her name is…_

_Damnit. This girl isn't real! Stop thinking about her._

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

_Breathe in… Breath out…_

_Green eyes…_

Aoshi's eyes snapped open as a sigh escaped his lips. No matter how hard he tried, the stupid girl from his dreams kept popping into his mind. How troublesome. The stupid old woman just _had_ to pick him to mess with.

Sighing again, he stood and went to get his double kodachis resting on the wall. Getting into a stance in the middle of the room, he proceeded to train. Pushing himself through vigorous movements, and back-breaking forms, he tried and tried to get this mysterious girl out of his thoughts. Forcing the image of her enchanting green eyes to the back of his mind, he lost himself in his training.

00000000000000000

Green eyes peeked out from beneath a black comforter. The girl, sprawled out over her bed, slowly began to disentangle herself from her sheets as she tried to get up. Finally completing the miniscule task, she sprang up from bed, a strong bout of energy flooding through her system. Reveling in her usual morning spirit, she practically skipped over to the bathroom.

The energetic girl examined her disheveled appearance in the bathroom mirror. Bright green eyes stared back at her, though it seemed that the once fiery sparkle that resided in them dulled. Those same eyes took note of her longer than waist-length hair that ran down her back in soft waves, out of her usual braid. Observing the slight oiliness of it with disgust and the state of disarray it was in, she decided to wash it this morning. She brushed aside her bangs as she noticed shadows under her eyes. They were dark in comparison to her soft milky complexion. The girl sighed and made a mental note to attempt to get better sleep later that night. _It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare..._

Done with her short inspection, she started the water for her shower, stripped from her pajamas, and immediately entered. The cold assault on her body was refreshing, and woke her up even more, if possible. The water finally started to warm up, and she felt her muscles relax as the hot water ran down her petite body in an almost soothing manner.

Twenty minutes later found her walking back into her room, towel wrapped around her body, and hair dripping down her neck and towel-covered back. After drying off, she donned a pair of shorts and a tank top, anticipating some training with Jiya sometime this morning; then she put her hair into its usual braid, letting it fall down her back.

"Misao! Come down for breakfast!" an elderly voice called.

The one now known as Misao sighed and headed down to where her Jiya was waiting.

Misao Makimachi was 17 years old. After her parents died, she started living with her Jiya. They lived above the Aoiya, which was the restaurant that he owned. Seeing the said man at the bottom of the stairs, she put on a happy smile. No use in brooding over the past.

"Ah. My dear, Misao; are you ready to train this morning?" He smiled at her in return, and led the way to breakfast.

"You know I am Jiya!" she replied with vigor. Misao loved her training. She loved the martial arts that her Jiya passed down to her. She loved being who she was; even though she was kinda known as a tomboy.

Living up to her reputation, she sat down and piled food into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Talk about messy. "I'm done!" Then she headed out back to the small training yard.

Jiya, knowing her tendency to get to started as soon as she could, was waiting already. "We shall start with mediation, Misao. Come sit with me, and concentrate."

_Ugh. Meditation… how boring. _Misao was never one to be sitting still for too long; though she bared it anyway, because it helped her become a better fighter. She took a position, mirroring that of the man beside her, and attempted to concentrate. She was used to this. She did it every morning. However, this particular morning proved to be a little more difficult. As soon as she closed her eyes, she pictured her dream.. no, nightmare, again.

_A bright light. That's all she could see. Two bright lights that blended in together. The combined force of the light seemed to blind her from everything else as they headed closer and closer. The pain in her head throbbed. Her heart started beating faster in anticipation to what she knew was coming._

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_CRASH!_

Misao flinched. She snapped open her eyes, and unconsciously shivered from the odd terror of it all. This wasn't the first time she had had a nightmare before. So, why was this one affecting her so much? _Ugh, whatever. This is so stupid. I need to just forget the stupid dream, and move on._

She finally got into her meditating without problem, and proceeded to her training a half hour later.

Two hours later, she stepped back into her home, covered in sweat. Jiya had informed her that she was getting better everyday, and soon, she would be able to beat him. It was still a bit unnerving how hard it was to beat a perverted old man. But then again… _he _is_ an excellent martial artist. _Misao made her way back up to her room for her second shower of the morning.

After dressing up in her regular attire of jeans and tee-shirt, she bid a goodbye to her Jiya, informing him that she was going out with "friends", and then left.

Walking down the desolate sidewalk, Misao found her way to the park. She walked towards the beautiful view that made up the park garden, and noticed a group of classmates of hers there too. The mentioned classmates- Misao now recognized them to be Yumi, Shishio, Enishi, Tomoe, and Soujiro- looked from where they were talking at the passing Misao. All, but Soujiro's ever smiling façade, showed obvious looks of disgust and resentment, and walked away.

Misao's usually smiling face dropped a bit, but she kept her smile none the less. She was used to the reactions her classmates gave her now. Though, she did feel bad for lying to Jiya. The truth was, she didn't really have any friends. But, when Jiya hounded her about going out and being social, she didn't want to disappoint the one person that loved her and cared for her after her parents died. Thus, she pretended to have friends, and "went out" with them, frequently. Whenever he told her to invite them over, she always made an excuse, telling him that they were busy.

She wasn't always an outcast though. She was just treated unfairly because she chose to be herself. Upon entering high school, the gang she saw earlier decided that they wanted to pick on the smallest freshman they could find. Misao, barely reaching 5 feet, was obviously chosen. Having trained in martial arts since she could walk made a difference though. She chose not to be harassed, and fought back. Being her ever energetic self, and having a petite body gave her speed along with her strength. She was able to get away from the group, but not without leaving a few bruises and scratches mirroring her own.

Obviously, they got mad at the rebel, and used their superiority in school to turn everyone against her. Misao didn't mind too much. They were all snobs anyway. _Who needs 'em._

Misao looked up and found herself in unfamiliar territory. It appeared that her deep thought had made her wander out of the park, and to some odd place. _It's huge…_ she thought. She looked upon the large mansion, and the looming gates before it. "What an odd place. Why haven't I been here before?" Curiosity getting the best of her, she traveled along side the gate circling the grounds. She took note of the motion sensors in the front gate, and decided to avoid them. _Why not put Jiya's ninja training to work,_ she thought with a smirk. The gate eventually met with a wall. The wall seemed to serve as a barrier around the property. _Looks like someone likes his privacy._ Though, she took no heed to her own warning, and flipped over the wall.

She landed softly on the other side. Seeing that she was only at the side of the large mansion, she decided to see what was behind it. The place seemed almost deserted. She heard no evidence of anyone living there. Though, when she took note of the beautiful garden, and working fountains, it proved her otherwise.

Her eyes scanned around the yard. Well, she didn't know what to call it, but it was definitely too big to just be a yard. That's when she noticed some type of building behind the scattered trees, a little ways from where she was. Again, being spurred by her curiosity, she decided to check it out. This place seemed so mysterious, and yet oddly comforting, in a way. Taking extra care to make sure no one would see her as she passed the large expansive windows at the back of the house; she sprinted towards the trees where she would have more covering. As she was getting closer to the building, her sharp hearing took in the sounds of swords. However, they didn't sound like a regular katana. That's when she actually noticed that this building was an actual dojo.

She looked upon the building with awe, silently wishing that she could have her own dojo one day. Suddenly, she heard the swishing of swords stop. Tensing, Misao made her way to a covering of trees, hoping to stay hidden from whoever was in there. Clutching the hidden kunai she always kept hidden on her person, she awaited the oncoming person to exit the dojo.

Senses kicking in, suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She took no time throwing her kunai with acutely accurate aim and precision only years of practice can perfect. However, her kunai were meant to disable, not to kill. Swirling around as she threw, she only had a moment to express her surprise as the kunai didn't hit her intended target. She felt the pressure of a sword coming towards her from behind, and swiftly flipped into the air, away from the assault. Throwing even more kunai at her assailant, she landed a good 10 feet away from him, and watched with surprise, yet again, as he dodged her attack as well.

Misao stayed in her crouched position, tensed and ready as she looked up to examine the man.

Tall was the first word that came to mind. The katanas, that had sounded odd to her before, were now identified as double kodachis. They were shorter than a regular katana, and she wondered why she didn't think of it before. The man was sweating, but not breathing hard. It seemed that he was in the middle of a heated training session before their little encounter. She took in his clothes, a bit sweaty, and sticking to his finely toned body. _Sexy…_ Misao mentally smacked herself at thinking such a stupid thought at such a stupid time. Her eyes made their way up to his face. His eyes were covered with his long choppy bangs. He too, was still in a defensive position, tensed and waiting for any oncoming attacks.

His head slowly rose. His sharp eyes came into view.

Icy blue clashed with bright green; and Misao's world stopped.

000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, I can't say that I'm immensely happy with how this turned out… but I am pleased. What do you guys think?

I'm open to all advice, criticism, and flames. Everyone has their own thoughts, and I'd be happy to accept any and all things you have to share with me. I'll answer any questions you guys have.

REVIEW! REVIEW! Your reviews encourage my writing. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out soon if people really start liking this.

Thanks,

Lonely Soul


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Oh My Gosh. I am so so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! I've just been so busy. But it's the summer time, and I will be updating more. Thanks so much for waiting patiently for this chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own RK. I only use them for my own enjoyment.

00000000000000

**Chapter Two: A Spin**

The girl crouching down into a fighting stance before him seemed slightly familiar. She was clad in form fitting jeans, and a plain tee-shirt. Obviously, she didn't have money. Though, the thought didn't seem to bother him as much as it usually would. Her shiny raven locks were kept in a messy braid that traveled down and actually reached the ground in her current position. Her choppy bangs hung just above her eyes and he absently thought that she should cut them before they began to hide her pretty face. Her eyes shone a bright green. Her facial expression was set into a determined state of calm, with a slight pout that made her uniquely adorable.

Mentally kicking himself for practically checking her out for a full 5 seconds, his gaze traveled over the stance she was situated in. A slight look of surprise graced his features as he registered the form as a ninjutsu stance. And a very well practiced one, at that. How odd. This girl was definitely starting to intrigue him. His calculating gaze again traveled up to her eyes and he was pleasantly surprised to find no fear; only determination and a spirit that could set off fireworks.

For once, the tense silence between them was starting to bug him and he finally spoke up. "What are you doing here?" After scanning her ki, and finding quite a powerful fighter's spirit, he found no trace of danger. And though she was obviously practiced in the art of ninjutsu, she was still small in stature, thus, he still had the advantage. After a moment's contemplation, he smoothly slid out of his fighting stance, sheathing his kodachis in the scabbard at his waist.

She mirrored his actions, by sliding out of her stance as well. And he finally got a good look at her height and noticed with amusement that she barely came mid-chest to him in height.

"Just looking around," she replied aloofly. The stoic man standing before her would usually get irritated at such a choppy answer, but he decided to let it slide.

"Just looking around? You realize you're on private property, do you not?" Aoshi figured that he might as well see how she can hold a conversation.

The girl scoffed, "Who are you to be acting all high and mighty? You're probably only a few years my senior. Maybe five, tops."

Well didn't she have spunk. And gall, apparently. "I am the owner of this residence."

She grinned; and he couldn't help but notice how much he liked seeing any form of smile on her face. Though he also noticed a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Well now. What a nice place you got here. I like your dojo. It's nice. I've always wanted my own, but that's kinda hard to come by nowadays. Are you the only one that lives here? Because seriously, dude, this house or mansion or whatever is huge! How can one person live in one house and not get lonely? Do you have anything else worth looking at here? How big is the actual estate? And the mansion sized house? Does anyone else live here with you? What do you do for a living that merits you all this money? What's your name?" All of this was said in one breath and so unbelievably fast that he barely caught it all.

He just stood there, silently, almost unsure of what to say. How can one person ask so many questions in one breath? Aoshi stood there, contemplating his answer when suddenly he felt the slight force of an attack coming this way. He glanced up and noticed many kunai coming his way. However, they were all thrown at different angles, times, and targets.

He swiftly dodged the closest one aimed right at his head, only to have to twist to the side to avoid another, and again and again. He vaguely wondered where she kept all the kunai hidden, but didn't have time to ponder it because of the situation he was in.

When the last kunai was finally avoided, he straightened up to face her. Though, to his surprise, again, the girl was gone.

He ran towards the border of the estate where he knew the huge wall resided. The bubbly traces of her ki still resided on the path she took while traveling through. The border was coming into view and he increased his speed. The adrenaline rushed through his body and made his legs numb as he ran.

The huge barrier between his estate and the outside world came fully into view. He decreased his speed to a slow jog when all he saw was a glimpse of a black braid disappearing from view.

0000000000000

Misao was in a daze. It seemed that after she landed on the other side of the wall, the shock finally settled in. so she did the only thing her mind could fathom.

She ran.

_Faster. Faster! Faster!!_

She ran until her lungs burned and her legs ached. No destination in mind, she ran away from the huge house, and from the gorgeous enigma of a man that resided in it. Her subconscious barely registered the fact that he seemed slightly familiar for some reason, but the thought eluded her. And no matter how hard she tried to grasp and hang onto to the thought, she simply just did not have enough time to really ponder it.

She collapsed on the ground, barely recognizing the park she was in earlier. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. _That man…_ He sure was something else. Oh, but every moment spent with him, albeit small, was invigorating. Every moment in his presence seemed to ignite her spirit even more than she thought was possible. Just the thought of him made her feel again.

But what she did when she was there—_Oh Kami_! She wasn't like that with most people that she actually knew, anymore! It was as if he was pulling her back out of her shell purposely. Like that's exactly what he was aiming to do the whole entire time.

And that scared the hell out of her.

_Kami-sama… what am I going to do?_

She couldn't deny how good she felt. _Dammit! I'm with this man for two minutes and I'm already hooked on him._ A vision of icy blue entered her mind and she unconsciously shivered. It ran down her spine, making her arms tingle and her toes curl. _Those eyes._ They were nothing short of stunning; the vivid color shining through, holding a suppressed fire within. Misao could see the loneliness radiating in his eyes, slowly freezing the fire that once, she knew, shone through like the sun, itself. She could see it, because she saw herself in those entrancing eyes. He was exactly like her in his own way, but completely different in another.

Misao knew for a fact that this man would not leave her thoughts so easily. She could admit that she was a lot of things, but stupid certainly wasn't one of them. If that man made such an affect on her after a short fight and a battle of wit, than she certainly knew that she had to see him again.

_Wait a sec…_

A smile started to lift the ends of her lips, and her eyes twinkled mischievously. Why deny herself the feeling of happiness again? He could certainly use some company. She had to see him again.

And see him, she did.

000000000000000000

Sweat traveled in droplets down his forehead while he attempted to fall into a, hopefully, dreamless slumber. Sleep eluded him as he thought about the petite beauty that graced his presence only hours before. _Those green eyes…_ They carried warmth, spirit, and something else he couldn't quite name. Something unfamiliar to him.

However, she was probably right. She was at the most, maybe 4 years his junior. Though her petite body spoke otherwise, Aoshi could feel the wise knowledge mixing around in her ki, alluding to her real age. She was obviously a very beautiful girl, though opting to hide behind a baggy t-shirt and jeans. So, in essence, her ki spoke of her maturity, though her actions and appearance just screamed adolescence. She was definitely an enigma.

Aoshi mentally smacked himself thinking about the girl. He berated himself for getting so distracted by some mere wisp of a girl. _This shouldn't be distracting me!_

He knew that emotions were long gone in his life. This little girl was causing him distress, and he did not like walking in unfamiliar territory without first knowing what he was getting himself into. _She means nothing to me! And I will forget about her._

And with t hat thought in mind, Aoshi drifted off into a, thankfully, dreamless slumber.

000000000000 **Next Day**

The slight bags under his eyes were so obvious. His sleep obviously wasn't as relaxing as he had hoped it would be. He fell asleep thinking about the damn girl, and he woke up thinking about her. Aoshi sighed. _How bothersome._

Regardless of his lack of rest, he preceded to get ready for the day anyway. He had to work today. He mentally scoffed at the thought. _More like _want_ to work._ His employees were handpicked, and he knew very well how capable they were. He also knew that he could take a day off whenever he pleased. He just chose not to. Why take off when there's nothing to take of for, right?

With his thoughts still rampant, he unconsciously led himself into his study where he decided to work for the day. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled out the nearest paperwork he could find and immediately went to work.

His eyelids repeatedly started drooping, as a result of his not so great rest the night before. Soon, the only thing he could think about was how much his neck was going to hurt after this nap, and… _her eyes were so pretty._

0000000000000

The dojo, she found, was empty. The man was nowhere in sight in his large 'backyard'. _Where could he be?_ She questioned herself. Then she thought back to their previous conversation.

"_I am the owner of this estate"_

Misao mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. Today was Monday! Of course he would be working.

Carefully, she made her way towards the huge mansion that sat precariously in the center, she assumed, of the large property. The large building came into view, and she examined it. One's home, after all, was just a reflection of its owner.

It was a practical home. Beautiful in its own way. There were no extraordinary features about the house. The windows didn't have a golden lining, and the fountain in the middle of the garden wasn't made of extremely fine marble, nor were there extremely gaudy statues or gargoyle like sculptures on every turret. It seemed that the strange man liked to live in finery and riches, but he preferred to show it in subtle hints than he did lavishly the way others with money did. The house, she admitted, did have a peculiar charm about it, though. But it looked empty. The house, though beautiful, was devoid of all emotion. However, so did its owner, it seemed.

Inhaling a large breath of air for confidence, she straightened her spine, and strolled determinedly towards the back entrance. If there was one thing that Misao excelled at, it was her capability to act. And what an actress she was. Pleased to find the back door open, she walked in like she owned the place, barely minding the confused and curious looks she received from the working maids. _Apparently they aren't used to visitors,_ Misao thought.

A brave maid approached her, "Excuse me Miss, but are you lost?"

_Am I lost?? What am I? Ten years old??_ She internally boiled, though she kept her façade calm and aloof. "No, I am not." And with that, she took her pride and kept walking. Along the way, she heard whispers and murmurs of her presence in the house.

"She must be here to see Aoshi-sama."

"I've never seen her with Aoshi-sama, before."

"Well duh… Aoshi-sama has never had a guest before."

_So his name is Aoshi-sama, huh?_ Smiling to herself at finally figuring out his name, she continued forward. Though, she stopped once to ask a timid maid where this Aoshi-sama was today.

"The study, Miss," she answered.

"And that is where, exactly?" Misao asked.

The maid quickly gave her directions, and hurried off. Misao was practically jumping for joy at the luck she was having in some stranger's house.

She approached large double doors, leading to only what she could assume was the study. She lightly knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, she opened the door and quietly walked in.

Misao almost laughed at the sight that greeted her. A mop of raven hair was sprawled out across the massive desk, covered in scattered paperwork. She slowly tiptoed around the desk to get a look of this famed Aoshi-sama. The soft face was not the one from yesterday. The creases in his forehead were gone, softened from the relaxation that only a deep sleep could bestow.

Before she realized what exactly she was doing, her hand drifted up to run her fingers through his silky locks. Her hand drifted across his forehead, running her fingers down the arch of his nose, gliding over the smooth plain of his cheek, and down to his lips. Just as her thumb was about to softly caress the light plumpness of his bottom lip, her wrist was caught in a large calloused hand.

She met the still sleepy gaze of his icy pools of blue. Though this time, she did not freeze. Misao smiled down at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

His eyes narrowed, and he straightened up. Misao attempted to take a couple steps back, but he prevented her from doing so, keeping a light, but firm hold on her wrist. "It's you."

Misao smiled again. "The one and only. Did ya miss me?" It seemed that this man brought out the extremes in her. Her extreme confidence; just her extreme feelings, in general. And all he had to do was lay his calculating gaze upon her.

He stiffened, "No."

"Do you ever say more than two word sentences?"

"Not particularly."

"Are you ever going to get go of my wrist?"

"How did you get in here?" His cold gaze made her shiver, and her hair stand on end.

"Well…" she drawled out. "I just walked in."

He narrowed his eyes even more. "Security?"

Misao let out a soft giggle. _Oh yeah. The security…_

00**Flashback**00

She hopped stealthily over the wall, the same part of the wall that used to carry no security cameras. The same part of the wall that Aoshi must've reinforced to make sure the same mistake would not happen again, she thought.

That must've been why a bunch of security agents awaited her on the other side of the massive barrier. Misao smiled amusedly. _He thinks a couple dozen security guards can stop me?_ She landed stealthily in a crouched position.

"An intruder! Seize her!"

A few in the back muttered, "A little girl? Jeez."

She smirked, and flipped over the crowd of men. All momentarily stunned, they just watched her pass by. She landed behind a few and landed blows to the back of their heads, rendering them unconscious for the mean time. The rest all came at her at once. She ducked under an oncoming punch, while registering a kick of her own into the nearest man's gut. She threw a few kunai at a couple on comers, making sure the blunt end of the blade hit their heads instead of the sharp edge. Misao landed another kick while knocking a couple heads together. For the moment there were no immediate attacks. So she decided to end it by throwing her kunai, affectively knocking out the rest of the attackers.

Misao giggled as she stepped over the unconscious men sprawled out around her. At least she got a good workout in this morning.

And with that, she made her way over to the dojo, looking for her mysterious man.

00**End Flashback**00

She then outright laughed, silently thanking the man in front of her for having a good steady hold on her wrist. Barely noticing the dangerous looking stare Aoshi landed upon her, she finally settled down to answer.

"Well, we all got together and had a huge party earlier. But sadly, I had to leave to go find you. And well, I just walked in, and ran around your house and terrorized your maids, and went through all of your belongings, further terrorizing your maids, and then finally one told me where you were, and then here I am." She let out a softer giggle. The look on his face slightly softened and the corners of his mouth upturned ever so slightly; anyone other than Misao would barely notice.

He finally released his grasp on her wrist, and she took the advantage to get out of such an intoxicating range and walk around the huge study. _Man, this thing must be at least four times the size of my bedroom._ Everything was in perfect order. Every book, paper, shelf, and cabinet was in perfect order. The shelves dustless, the books alphabetized, and the papers, no doubt, in tip top order.

Misao could feel his gaze on her every move. She finally turned to meet his stare, and matched him, green to blue. She decided to finally get a good look at him. She noticed at their last meeting how incredibly tall he was. But that just added to his charm. He was totally and completely gorgeous. Regardless of his stoicism and lack of expression, his face was anything but unattractive. From his icy blue eyes, to the choppy raven hair that was dangerously close to shielding them, the sharp nose, and the strong chin that spoke of power and assertiveness. Her gaze traveled down to his broad shoulders and muscular arms that, she experienced first hand, screamed of raw power and contained but still deadly skill.

"Tell me your name," he demanded.

"Well, Aoshi-_sama_, I figured out your name on my very own. You're obviously powerful with many resources, if where you live is any indication of that." She smirked.

He mirrored her smirk with an almost, dare she say, devilish one himself. "I have a feeling you didn't quite figure that out on your own. If you had any meetings with my maids, than you have heard my name at least ten times. You probably don't even know my last name."

Misao's smirk turned into a sheepish smile. "Guilty, I suppose," she confessed. She plopped herself down into the stiff chair across from this desk. "Damn, I hope your chair isn't as uncomfortable as this one."

"Tell me your name," he demanded again.

Misao threw her fist in the air, and declared, "Makimachi Misao never reveals her name to strangers!"

His smirk turned into a small grin, "But Makimachi Misao will walk into a stranger's house?"

She mentally kicked herself for giving up her name. _Dammit! I always do that to myself!_ "Well, I like to keep people on their toes."

"What are you doing here, Misao?"

"Well, just thought I'd come back to make sure you didn't get hurt with my kunai, yesterday."

His eyes took on a calculating gaze. "Well put. Though I am not one for games. I suggest you leave the way you came."

She just smiled, and stood up. "Don't be so cold, Aoshi-sama. I'll leave, but first I want the thing I came here to get."

She noticed with slight amusement the curious sparkle that entered his eye. "And that would be?"

Her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. _Ok Misao. Get yourself together. It's now or never. It's not like you'll ever see him again, anyway._ She bundled up all her courage and bounced over to his side of the desk. The curious sparkle in his eye grew as he watched her actions.

She leaned down ever so slowly, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Sparks shot off all through her body at the slight touch, but she forced herself to straighten out. Not trusting herself to look at his eyes, she took off. She ran through the grand double doors.

The now familiar adrenaline rush swam through her body. She couldn't stand another agonizing minute in the house, so close to _him._ She, thankfully, found an open window, and she took her chance. She flew out the window, flipping, and landing softly on the ground, regardless of her two story fall. Misao continued running, repeatedly thanking her Jiya in her mind for teaching her ninjutsu so thoroughly.

0000000000

His lips tingled. His body felt the after effects of her small, but tantalizing kiss. He watched as she ran through his estate, and towards the wall.

All rational thought flew from his mind the moment she kissed him. Screw his emotionless existence for now. If he didn't get this problem taken care of, than he was going to suffer anyway.

All that he could think of now was that there was no way she was going to get away with her actions.

He would get her back.

Shinomori Aoshi was on a mission. And he was going to fulfill it.

000000000000

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. I am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait. I've just been sooooo busy. And I know that's no excuse!

But I made this chapter long just for all of my lovely fans!

I love you all.

And please, if you will, **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Please.

Thanks for reading,

Lonely Soul


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Enigmatic Loveliness

**Chapter Three: Enigmatic Loveliness**

Icy blue eyes stared at his computer screen in dismay. How could there be no information about this Makimachi Misao, anywhere? She was just a teenage girl, there had to be school records, family records, criminal records… He scoffed lightly. Well, with the way she can sneak into one's property, she had to have some experience, didn't she?

The normally stoic man let out a short but quiet sigh. He couldn't exactly find out more about her without knowing her personal information: like an address, school name, possibly a phone number. And, he had the distinct feeling that she would not share more about herself so willingly. He had to get the information the hard way.

Aoshi let that thought run through his mind for another second before he promptly whipped out his cell phone, and pressed one. The line rang once before a click was heard, signifying the person on the other end had picked up.

"Hannya, I need information."

A deep, slightly muffled voice sounded on line, "_Who?_"

Aoshi allowed a quick smirk at how intuitive his right hand man was. "Her name is Makimachi Misao. I want a full report on her immediately, tomorrow morning at the very latest."

"_Done._" Another click sounded, immediately ending the short conversation.

Aoshi could still feel traces of her bouncy ki reverberating through the room and encircling his own, as if drawn to him. He could not deny the warmth he felt while in her presence and the content feeling that settled in the base of his spine, or the softness that seemed to tenderize his eyes and hard features when she was near. The grand effect the little wisp of a girl bestowed upon him was puzzling. Especially since he had only had two small encounters with her.

Makimachi Misao was a puzzle; inside and out. A challenging enigma.

Aoshi was always up for a challenge.

00000000000000000

_Left._

_Right._

_Jump! He's coming from behind._

_Go offensive. Get a hold of a kunai._

_Ready yourself. And… throw!_

Two blurs danced around each other in the spacious training field located a half mile behind the Aoiya.

Misao was sometimes surprised at how her Jiya could still move during his old age. Then she remembered who he used to be… and decided that this shouldn't be surprising at all.

Sensing an attack from the right, she jumped, effectively landing behind her attacker. She brought the dull edge of her kunai up to her opponent's neck, successfully ending the tiring match, with her as the victor. A smile bloomed on Okina's face as he relaxed from his stance.

"Ah, my pretty Misao. You improve with everyday." He moved away from the blade, and turned around to face his sweaty granddaughter. "You finally beat me," he noted with pride.

Retracting the blade, she wrinkled her nose with disgust at the dirt and grime sticking to her body. "Yeah," she scoffed, "it only took me 17 years and three fun filled hours to do it. Whoopee." She turned around and started to make her way back to the Aoiya. She really needed a shower.

Jiya watched his granddaughter leave, with a knowing smile on his face. He had more then expected her to burst with joy at the prospect of beating him. She didn't know it, but there were many factors playing in her life that prevented her from finally defeating him. The first was the obvious lack of skill. Though she had mastered her art a year ago, so that was no longer an issue. The second was her fire. Her fiery spirit that willed her to do her best and beat whoever she needed to, to win. She unknowingly started losing that spirit little by little with everyday that went by. From losing her parents, to not having the best social life… she obviously wasn't doing any better.

But lately, she had been regaining her shine. Her fiery spirit has been reignited. How and why seemed like trivial details. His Misao was finding herself again. And possibly something more.

He straightened his posture and began walking in the same direction she had gone. A small chuckle escaped his throat at the prospect of his pretty Misao finally falling in love. _I would probably be the one bursting with joy._ He allowed another small chuckle, but quickly swallowed it when he noticed Misao up ahead giving him an odd look.

000000000000000

_He's so weird._ She thought. Though she was internally pleased with herself for beating her Jiya in the match, her thoughts immediately found themselves elsewhere. She found herself thinking about a certain someone again. A flash of ice blue eyes danced across her mind's eye and her body shivered in response.

The way she reacted to that man was astounding. She didn't get it. Never before had she liked a man quite as much as she liked this one. But he was so mysterious. So mysterious and so… alluring. Misao noticed that she had unconsciously planned her hours around possible times she could slip away to go to his mansion again. It was as if an invisible force was pulling them together. _Like fate!_ She giggled. And who was she to defy fate?

Smiling at the thought of seeing him again, she ran the rest of the way to the Aoiya so she could shower and change.

No reason to keep him waiting, right?

000000000000000

This time, he sensed her presence as soon as it invaded the premises. The soft, yet fierce bubbly energy that was her ki jumped around her; swift and gentle, yet holding a hidden dangerous tone to it. He also noticed that the usual chatter coming from his maids and the other workers in his house ceased to incessant whispers that echoed the same things.

"_She's here again."_

"_Back to visit Aoshi-sama?"_

"_Why else would she come back?"_

"_Why would such a young, sweet girl want to visit a cold man such as him?"_

He tensed at the last statement, but overall ignored it. They were the ones working in his house, after all. Not the other way around.

Instead of waiting for her to find him and risk her reeking havoc among the rest of his house, he followed the oddly familiar feeling of her ki as it led him to her.

He could sense her ki moving around his large house, stopping at random places for mere seconds before moving on again. It stopped again, but did not move. Raising an eye brow in confusion, he made his way to the other end of his home where he felt she was.

A pair of ice blue eyes pierced him when he entered the room she was in. A broad man, a mirror of his own stature, stared at him as he walked into the room he almost never visited: the so called "family room". He examined the man held captive in the portrait hanging from the wall. The intimidating man's ice blue eyes, much like Aoshi's own, were unkind. His face carried a stern look that never softened upon facing his own son. Aoshi's eyes traveled down to the young boy smiling happily next to the stern man. The boy was like a reflection of the man towering over his short height, with the exception of his youth and carefree smile.

_Father…_ he died from heartache and the ice that had accumulated over his heart with time.

Aoshi's eyes traveled from the portrait hanging innocently above the fireplace to the petite girl gazing up at it. Her eyes were glazed over in thought, her lips pursed in a contemplative pout as she mused over what she saw.

"That was my father," Aoshi stated.

The sudden interruption in her thoughts startled Misao, making her jump. She turned to face Aoshi, saying nothing. Her eyes traveled from him to the portrait, back to him, and then back to the portrait again. Her gaze settled there as she examined it more.

He joined her in the examination of the portrait. How long ago it was. When he was still an innocent, naïve boy…

"You look like him," she said softly, immediately pulling him from his thoughts. "You look like him, and yet… you are nothing like him, are you?"

The question was more of a statement, it seemed, so he did not respond. But it startled him, none the less. Many have compared his demeanor to that of his late father.

"He was sad; the despair screams through his eyes…from a loss. You, however, are not sad. You just don't want to appear weak to others. That's why you seem so cold to everyone. Weakness is probably something your father frowned down upon, or something you thought of him since he took his loss so far." Her voice lowered to a whisper, as if she was almost horrified by her realization.

Aoshi was astounded. This girl who he hadn't even known for a week hit the nail right on the head. Though it was something he would never admit, he still found himself surprised that the bubbly trouble-maker was able to read him so well.

He looked down the mysterious girl, but already found her bright green eyes staring up at him. They seemed so familiar, yet he knew he had never seen them except during their previous encounters. They sparkled with an unbridled passion and were absolutely stunning. He gazed into them, getting lost in the swirling green hues. He distantly wondered if they had always been standing this close to each other, for he could feel the warm breaths rhythmically escaping her body.

Without knowing what exactly he was doing, his head bent forward towards the petite girl. She also drifted towards him, their minds both intent on one thing. He placed a hand on her hip bringing her forward, and the other at the back of her neck as their lips touched. They locked, unlike the brief kiss from their previous encounter. Misao's hands traveled up his chest, his muscles rippling in response to her touch, and around his neck. By then they were flushed up against each other, both lost in the moment and the feel of his lips against hers.

Their lips danced with each other, locking together in a light, but passionate, rhythm that sent sparks down both recipients' bodies.

When the need for air became too much, they reluctantly parted, taking in small gasps of air. Misao noted a faint sparkle in his eyes that had been absent before, and found that she liked it. She also took in the smile that touched his lips, and she smiled brightly in response.

Still locked in the embrace, faces inches away, she spoke. "You know, a smile looks good on you."

He had not even noticed that his face had contoured into a smile. It was so foreign, yet familiar. Just like this girl who was locked in his arms.

By chance, Misao's gaze strayed and landed on a clock hanging on the wall. She read the time, and gasped, surprised at how much time had passed already.

She pulled her arms back to her side, and stepped out of the intimate embrace. The loss of warmth made her shiver, but she knew that she could not stay very long. Her Jiya would be worried.

Misao looked up to the confused man that was looking at her, and smiled again. "I'm sorry, but I should be going now… it's getting late and I'm expected home soon."

He stared at her, still speechless from what had just happened. She gave a wink, and ran out the door. He was officially left in a daze. No girl had ever had such an effect on him. She was the epitome of enigmatic; yet she held a certain loveliness and grace at the same time.

Shaking his head and the thoughts that invaded it, he too walked out of the room.

He traveled through the halls gracefully, his destination: the security room. He wondered why exactly he was doing this, but pushed the thought out of his mind when the memory of their kiss came to mind. A warm feeling fell over him, and he unconsciously embraced it.

His destination came into view, and he entered the room without knocking. The men at work all immediately stood upon seeing him walk in. The captain of his security met him in the center of the room.

"I am sorry for letting the intruder get past us again, sir. She is extremely sneaky. I know you had explicit orders for us to keep her out of the estate, but it has been proven difficult…" the captain rambled.

"Silence," Aoshi ordered.

The captain immediately shut his mouth, waiting for a reprimand.

Something unexpected came instead.

"From now on, you are not to stop her when she enters this estate. She is allowed to come and go freely, as she pleases." Aoshi stated.

The jaws of many men in the vicinity dropped as they too heard the order their employer had just given.

Without waiting for a response, the tall man turned around and excited the room.

00000000000000000

A cell phone rang from somewhere on the desk. A large hand picked it up, and after he read the caller ID, flipped it open.

"Hannya." Aoshi greeted.

The muffled voice responded, "_I have your information, sir."_

A smirk graced his features. "Excellent. Get it to me as soon as possible."

"_Yes, sir."_

0000000000000000000

**A/N:** I am sooooooooooo sorry that this chapter is so late! I've just been soo busy with school, and life in general.

However, I hope its content is pleasing and makes up for my wayyy to long of a delay.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Do you think I'm rushing their relationship too much?? Tell me in a review.

REVIEW!!

If I get more reviews, I might update faster….

Hmm.. think about it.

Thanks,

LonelySoul


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know You**

Ice blue eyes scanned the documents with keen precision. Surprisingly, Hannya could not gather as much information as expected. However he was not disappointed with what he received.

_Name: Makimachi Misao_

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: May 15_

_Place of Birth: St. Agnes Hospital; Kyoto, Japan_

_Occupation: Student, Junior in High School_

_School: Blossom High School_

_Parents: Makimachi Hayate and Himiko_

_Parental Occupation: Both deceased _

Upon reading this he stopped. Misao was an orphan? Without reading the rest on the page, he flipped through the other documents to see if there was any more information regarding her parents. Quickly scanning through the titles of the next pages, labels like 'School Records', 'Daily Activities', 'Personality', and 'Public Records' appeared.

At the bottom of the small pile, an old newspaper clipping peeked out. The edges were ripped and the thin material of the paper had gone yellow and stale. Aoshi picked up the document carefully so as not to damage the fragile material. Eyebrows rose slightly in astonishment upon reading the title; however the rest of his façade remained stoic. The date on the paper revealed it to be about 13 years old, give or take a few months. He examined the contents of the article.

_**Two Civilians Found Dead In Alley**_

_This past Monday, May 14, two civilians later identified as Makimachi Hayate and Makimachi Himiko were found dead in an alley way on the corner of Sakura Street and Hill Road. Both were found with severe blows to the back of the head and multiple blade slashes across their bodies. The alley they were found in was in chaotic disarray, alluding to a possible struggle that may have went on between the mysterious assailant and these two citizens. The identity of the killer has not been discovered but the police are investigating the case day and night. There were no witnesses. The couple that was attacked…_

He trailed off there. Misao's parents died when she was three years old. Thinking for a second, he deftly leafed through the pages to the previous one he had been looking at.

_Date of Birth: May 15_

Aoshi's eyes widened considerably. Her parents died the day before her fourth birthday. How could she celebrate a day so close to the death of her parents? Even he thought that she had been dealt a cruel hand by fate with this one. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Even though it was tragic, it definitely sounded more than a little suspicious. Just who were her parents? He read more of the article, hoping to find more information.

_The multiple deep gashes across each of the victims' bodies appeared on their legs, arms, abdomen, back, and face, suggesting possible torture before or after the blow to the heads occurred. The coroner on the job predicted that the head bashing was purposely administered after the blade torture to ensure that the victims would bleed to death before they became conscious enough to get to a hospital. However, the blade wounds alone were deep and numerous enough to be fatal to the victim in mere minutes. _

This was more surprising than appalling to Aoshi. He recognized the style of torture to be that of which information is gathered with.

_Investigators believe that there was a hidden motive for the attack since all of Makimachi Himiko's jewelry remained on her person, her purse was untouched, and Makimachi Hayate's wallet was intact and safe in his back pocket long after the incident occurred. _

His forehead creased with thought and slight irritation as he contemplated this piece of information. What intrigued him even more was the supposed number of wounds that _both_ of them had acquired before the attackers finally stopped. _Did the assailant receive the information?_ he wondered. From the extent of the wounds, it would seem as though they died before anything was given. He was puzzled beyond belief. Who were these people? He skimmed through the rest of the examination and looked for any background information on the couple.

_Makimachi Hayate worked for a well-known advertising company and his wife Himiko worked part time at a small but popular restaurant called the Aoiya. The police could find no incentive for anyone to attack this couple so brutally. Friends of the couple have reported that they were kind people with no enemies to speak of. Well-liked and sociable, no one could give a reason as to why this would happen…_

Aoshi put down the article. The mood in the room had taken a dismal turn because of the contents; it directly contrasted with the bright sun shining through the window and brightening up the room. Misao's parents were definitely people to get more information on in the near future. But now, he wanted to focus more on his mysterious Misao. He took out the paper with the general information to continue reading.

Current Guardian: _Kashiwazaki Nenji AKA Okina_

Kashiwazaki? Where had he heard that name before? He shook his head in irritation. No time to think about this. He was on a mission here! A breath of exasperation found its away out of his chest and the sound surprised him. This girl… no woman was such a conundrum. She wasn't even here and she was eliciting more emotion than Aoshi let out in a month. Ignoring this realization, he read on.

_Current Living Arrangement: Lives with grandfather above Aoiya restaurant._

_Physical Features:_

_Eye color: green_

_Hair: Long raven in color, usually kept in single braid_

_Height: 5'3_

_Complexion: Pale_

_Heritage: Full-blood Japanese_

But where was the description of her stunning smile? And the way her eyes twinkled when she talked? Or how her nose crinkled up when she was thinking of something that amused her?

Aoshi dropped the papers in shock. _What the hell am I saying?_ A sigh traveled through him and escaped his mouth. Who knew that reading could be so stressful? He rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page marked 'School Records'.

It contained a collection of her grades since middle school and a summary of school activities, teacher opinions, and anything else recorded during her time spent at school. Somewhat surprisingly, Misao was a straight A student. Even more surprising was the extreme lack of detentions that Aoshi had unconsciously been expecting. Teachers only gave positive reports about her on notices home. From her bright personality and seeming irresponsibility, he had been expecting quite the opposite of what was handed to him.

What annoyed him about this was that Aoshi was usually a great judge of character. And so far, everything that he had guessed or assumed about Misao had been wrong. How can one person be so diverse, confusing, and amazing all at the same time?

The next document said 'Daily Activities'. It was very short in content. However one small insert stood out.

_Makimachi Misao spends most of her free time working in the Aoiya with her grandfather. She leaves on her own quite frequently on weekend nights to a local park and stays there for a few hours before returning home. _

Why wasn't there any mention of any sort of self defense or martial art training? From her more than blatant display and obvious skill in martial arts, she obviously had received numerous years of formal training. Why isn't it recorded? It takes dedication, effort, and hours upon hours of training to reach the kind of level she possessed. Basically, if she committed herself to some form of martial art seriously, then it would certainly show up on these records.

The cheeping song of birds drifting in through his open window was drowned out by the buzzing in Aoshi's ear. This was so confusing, irritating, frustrating, and just plain annoying.

Aoshi uncharacteristically threw down the papers in anger. His usually cool demeanor was slowly being broken down by this girl. She wasn't even here in the vicinity and she was affecting him in such an adverse way.

His next thought startled his very being. But further meditation on the idea sent a shiver up his spine and he tensed with anticipation.

"I need to see her again."

A quick glance at his watch told him it was one o'clock. _What time, _he wondered, _did Misao get out of school?_

Maybe it was his turn to surprise her. A smirk graced his features as he walked out of the study.

00000000000000000000

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock…_

It was endless. The only coherent sound registering in Misao's brain as she suffered through the last period of the day was the ticking of the clock. It was mocking her, she realized; mocking every single second that she had to last through before she could leave. She blew an exasperated breath up through her bangs. What was the teacher even saying?

One look up at the lecturing idiot in the front of the room sent a loss of inspiration to learn and interpret what he was droning on about through the contours of her mind. She tapped her pencil on her desk with restlessness. Fellow students around her glanced over with annoyance upon hearing the incessant clatter Misao created.

If she were honest with herself, she would admit that the only reason why she was restless was because she wanted to see Aoshi again. She was so fascinated by his very being. The man himself was gorgeous; tall, beautiful, and amazingly featured. His ice blue eyes pierced through her very soul and sent shudders of pleasure from the tips of her toes up to the top of her spine.

Then there was his personality. On the outside, Aoshi was a very cool and composed guy. He always held a stoic expression and seemed dispassionate about everything. However, unknown to him, she could see what he hid on the inside. Little things that he did alluded to what he was really thinking on the inside. The way his eyebrows would ever so slightly lift when something surprised him. The involuntary twinkle that entered his eyes when he was happy or something amused him. Behind the hard surface, Aoshi was a soft guy. A smile contorted her features as she thought about it. She could tell.

Misao could picture his face so vividly in her mind. It was a face that graced her dreams and something she studied and committed to memory as much as she could when in his presence.

A pause in the incessant tapping caused a sigh of relief to those around her as she glanced at the clock. _Two-fifteen, Misao. Just until Two fifteen. Ten more minutes. Just hang in there…_ she mentally encouraged herself.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock._

The tapping continued, much to the chagrin of her fellow suffering students. A brave girl sitting behind her threw a paper ball at the back of Misao's head in hopes of her ceasing the annoying sound. Misao tensed in anger upon impact of the said paper ball, thus ending the tapping. She kept her temper in check though and calmly placed her pencil down. Instead she grabbed her long raven braid that contrasted brightly against her white shirt and fingered the end of it.

Another glance at the clock. Two-ten. _Five more minutes._

To help pass the time, she began packing up her books so she would be ready to bolt through the door once the bell rang.

_Three minutes._

_Two minutes._

_One minute…_ _Riiiiiinnnnnggggg_

_Yes!_

She zoomed out of that classroom like a bat out of hell.

Once out of the classroom, she slowed down to a speed walk to get to her locker. Numerous students crowded the hallway as they slowly drifted out of their own respective classrooms. The sound of locks turning and lockers slamming filled the halls. Misao looked down as she walked, letting her bangs cover her bright green eyes. She had no friends here. She didn't have to look at everyone else socializing. Her arms tightened around her books and her legs sped up.

The trip to the locker was a quick operation. Open, grab backpack and throw books in, close, leave. She headed for the exit.

Too many times in her life Misao could remember cursing the unfortunate status of her height. She was always too short for everything. Today was no exception when she stepped outside school into a field of whispers and tall girls and guys crowding around something. Or someone?

She tried to push through the crowd, but with no avail. Jumping was out of the question since everyone was taller than her. So she settled for eavesdropping into everyone's conversation. Multiple whispers went around, and Misao tried to decipher the one's she heard.

"_Oh my god. He is so gorgeous."_

"_Nice car!"_

"_Is that a Porsche?"_

"_Who do you think he's waiting for? Is he a model?"_

"_No way.. why would he be here?"_

Now her curiosity was thoroughly peaked. Who the hell was here? Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed as someone very rudely and intentionally bumped into her. Falling back a few steps, she whirled around to find Tomoe, one of her tormentors, shoving through the crowd. _Bitch._

Though she was pissed off, at least Tomoe was making a pathway for Misao to follow in. So she quickly took advantage of this and followed before the pathway closed again. A look of determination steeled her features. Using her swift body and muscle acquired from years of training, she pushed her way after Tomoe through the chattering crowd of students.

Misao was neither mentally nor physically prepared for what awaited her at the end of her small journey through the crowd. There was the object of her thoughts, affections, and slight obsession leaning aloofly against a sleek black Porsche. He was dressed casually in dark, slightly baggy jeans and a navy blue button down collared shirt. The shirt was un-tucked and the first couple buttons were left undone. The color brought out his stunning eyes. Every single little detail contributed wholly to the look. Aoshi looked like a god standing there. The wind pushed his bangs around his eyes, but it that only succeeded in making him seem more entrancing. His face was carefully composed in his usual cool and stoic façade. However Misao couldn't help but smile brightly when she saw a sparkle enter his eye when he saw her.

Her knees went weak and she could barely hold herself up as their gazes locked on one another. For a while, Misao forgot to breath and she gasped a few times so her vision of his perfection would not blur. The only thing holding her up was the sheer amazement and confusion of what he was doing here; and maybe a little bit of will-power.

Tomoe then entered her peripheral vision. The moment was lost and she broke her intense stare with him and focused on Tomoe approaching Aoshi. Her hips swayed enticingly beneath her short, form-fitting dress and her face was schooled professionally into a façade of seduction. Misao looked worriedly to Aoshi to see what his reaction to Tomoe was, but his eyes never left her.

Even as Tomoe got closer, Aoshi's eyes never strayed from Misao. She walked forward a little to hear Tomoe when she began speaking.

"Well hello there," she purred. Misao saw her eyelashes flutter and her lips pouted ever so slightly.

Aoshi said nothing in return. He only stared at Misao, as if entrancing her.

Tomoe, only a little put off by how the gorgeous man was blatantly ignoring her, tried again. She placed a hand on one of her hips provocatively and spoke in a low, sultry voice. "What's your name, handsome?" She leaned in close, baring her neck and showing off her cleavage.

Misao saw the small crease in his forehead, signaling his irritation at Tomoe. But still his eyes never left hers. Finally Tomoe followed his gaze to find what was more interesting than her. At this she was outraged. Was he staring at that Makimachi girl? Oh this would not do. She decided to get out the heavy artillery.

Tomoe stepped threateningly closer to Aoshi's perfect form and placed a slender hand on his broad shoulder. She was about to move in and press her body against his when his hand grabbed her wrist almost harshly. Much to her chagrin, he didn't even look at her as he removed her hand from his shoulder and straightened up.

Misao vaguely realized that the crowd suddenly quieted and tensed when he moved. He began to walk towards her and she could feel more than one curious or angry glare burning into her back when she, in turn, began to approach him.

They met- blue to green. She stared up into his eyes as he gazed down into hers. "Nice car," she commented loosely.

"I tried to be subtle," he replied with that twinkle in his eye.

Misao laughed. "With a Porsche?"

The end of his mouth curved up ever so slightly in what she assumed was a smile. "It was my most inconspicuous car," he replied amusedly.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken for her. The whispers began again in full and a few odds and ends of the conversations drifted up to her ear.

"_It's that _Makimachi_ girl…"_

"_The freak?"_

"_What would he want with _her?_"_

Misao visibly deflated. She dropped her eyes and looked away. As an unconscious reaction, her arms came up to cover herself and she took a step back. _What would someone like him want with me?_ she thought disparagingly.

Aoshi immediately noticed the change in Misao. He looked at her hurt form and thought that this was very uncharacteristic of her. Where was her fighting spirit? Then he listened to the inferior brats that had he had been ignoring before.

"_As soon as he sees me, he'll forget about that ugly freak."_

"_How do you think someone like _her_ even met the guy?"_

"_What a little slut."_

If only he had his kodachi with him. None of those ignoramuses would be living right now. Instead he slowly raised his eyes to the crowd he had unintentionally drawn and glared at each and every student who dared to meet his eyes. The fire in his eyes sent fear through everyone who beheld it. The students very suddenly quieted and Aoshi was pleased with their reaction.

Misao looked up to his eyes in surprise. What she saw there comforted her. Aoshi's eyes held a deep warmth, and she just knew that it was exclusively for her. She smiled up at him and stepped forward.

Aoshi held a thought in mind. He wanted Misao to know that she was better than all of the imbeciles that stood behind her. He wanted her to feel like she was loved and important. And he wanted her to feel comfortable with herself. So he stepped forward and embraced her.

It all happened in slow motion for Misao. She gazed into Aoshi's eyes as he got closer. Sparks flew up and down her spine when his arms slid ever so slowly around her waist. When he pulled her against his body, her knees went weak. Her own hands absently traveled up his sculpted chest and rested on his shoulders. She could sense the stunned silence behind her but she ignored it. What was better than this? She felt at home in his arms.

Slowly Aoshi bent forward and touched his lips to hers. Again she heard multiple gasps in the crowd behind her, but she ignored them as she reveled in the feel of his lips against hers. The mere touch sent shivers down her spine and if not for him holding her up, she would be on the ground. Their lips moved in sync with one another. It was a passionate dance, and he led her every step of the way.

When Misao felt him lip her bottom lip, she gasped, thus allowing him entrance. She was surprised, but the feeling was incredible. A deep, unexplainable heat formed between them when she timidly met her tongue with his. Aoshi let his satisfaction for this known when a growl reverberated deep in his chest and he kissed her with a little more fervor.

They tenderly parted their lips moments later, lost in each other's embrace and in an exclusive world where no one else mattered.

"No one can make you inferior without your consent," he quoted. Misao was stunned by the comment. Was she really that obvious? She smiled timidly up at him with misty eyes and nodded. He was right.

Aoshi gently freed Misao from his embrace and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and closed it softly when she was situated. He then traveled around to the driver's side and got in himself.

Then they were off, leaving a crowd of astonished students in their wake.

00000000000000000

"Wow," was the only thing Misao could utter that the moment. What had just happened only moments ago was mind blowing.

Aoshi, back to his stoic demeanor, only gave an affirmative "Ah" in return.

"How did you know where I went to school?" Misao asked curiously. Now that she thought about it, the only information she had given him was her name. Did that immediately translate to 'Why yes, I do go to Blossom High School' in some secret code?

"I have my ways," he replied cryptically. Misao did not question him more on the subject. She figured she was a powerful man since he was obviously so rich. But she did wonder what else he had discovered about her.

Misao stared at him, examining his facial features again. His angular features were so perfect. Something any man on the street would kill for. His raven hair nearly fell into his perfect eyes and Misao longed to brush it aside. However she was broken from her examination when Aoshi suddenly spoke.

"What is your favorite color?"

Was he serious? The guy who barely talked was now initiating conversation. And he was asking about her favorite color?

Unknown to Misao, Aoshi was actually very uncomfortable asking such trivial things he would have previously never cared about when it came to anyone else. Though his cool expression never showed his discomfort. He just glanced quickly over to Misao to find her deep in thought.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired.

He answered honestly, "I would like to get to know you more."

Touched and flattered, Misao answered, "Pink and green."

"Why?"

Misao took on a thoughtful expression. "Well, I suppose pink because it's pleasing to the eye, and because it emphasizes my femininity. Too often when I was younger, many thought me as a little boy because of all the rough housing I did. So I like to wear pink so people don't get the wrong idea that when I rough house, I'm ashamed to be a girl. And green because I've always loved the color of my eyes."

Thoroughly impressed with her somewhat deep answer about such a trivial thing, he responded with another "Ah."

"What about you?" Misao asked in return.

"Blue."

"Why?"

"Because it's cool."

"Will I only get short answers out of you?"

"Yes."

Misao pouted, causing the ends of Aoshi's mouth to lift again. Misao found she rather liked that about him. And she loved the thought of her being the only one that could elicit such emotions from him.

"Where did you learn your martial arts?" inquired Aoshi. This was something he was genuinely curious about. It disturbed him that something so blatant would be hidden.

A whimsical look appeared in Misao's eyes. "My Jiya began teaching me when I was very small."

"Ah," he replied. Aoshi wanted so much to inquire about her parents, but he feared that such a dismal topic would ruin her mood, and thus his day. So he continued his questioning. "Favorite food?"

"Chocolate," she stated with longing. "You?"

"Steak."

Misao rolled her eyes. Of course a big manly man would favor big manly food.

"Favorite hobby?" he asked.

"Training," Misao said without hesitation. Then as an afterthought, "I also like to read. You?"

"Work." Misao scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Work isn't a hobby!" she declared.

"Then, its training," he merely responded.

"Where did you learn?" Misao inquired. A gleam of interest entered her eye.

"My father instructed me," he said. "What style do you practice?"

"Ninjutsu." Misao's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No way!" she nearly yelled. "Me too!" Excitement filled her voice.

This highly surprised Aoshi. Though he had previously recognized her stance to be one of a practiced ninjutsu form, he did not actually think she knew it. Ninjutsu was an old art that very few practiced nowadays. Only certain groups came to mind that still practiced it, and there was no way Misao could be connected to any of them. However, he realized, maybe her parents…?

He shook the thought away. Today was about Misao. "What kind of books do you like to read?"

The topic of books sent her into an excited rant that amused Aoshi to no end. "I _love_ mystery novels! There's nothing better than curling up on a rainy day and trying to figure out who killed the pretty girl and than finding out it was the sneaky best friend who was always secretly jealous of her. And I also enjoy reading action adventure. With a little hint of romance in the middle, books can't get any better than that. Fantasy novels rock my socks! They're amazing. Books are awesome. I love reading," all this she managed to get out in one breath. Aoshi was yet again amazed at this girls lung capacity.

Slight smile, "Ah."

A sudden shift in Misao's mood caught Aoshi's attention immediately. He looked over to see her in deep thought with some what of a dismal undertone.

"Why did you show up at my school today?"

The question surprised him. Why _did_ he show up today?

"I wanted to see you."

Her green eyes were suddenly piercing him. He could feel her stare on him as he drove.

"But why?"

"Are you disappointed that I did?"

She adamantly refused. "No! No! I'm beyond happy that you did. It's just that…" she trailed off.

He glanced at her questioningly. "It's just that what?" he urged her on.

"I guess I thought that you didn't like me that much…" her cheeks tinged a pleasant pink upon saying this and he found he liked the color on her.

"You were wrong."

Misao beamed at him happily. Nothing needed to be said to that. He liked her! It was like a dream come true. He was so perfect.

Aoshi deftly changed the subject.

"Why did you let those idiots put you down, Misao?"

Her eyes shifted downwards as she searched for the right words to answer him with. "It's always been a struggle for me to fit in. I wanted different things than all the other kids; I acted differently than everyone else. When I was in middle school, I got into numerous fights with other students. I was so angry that they would pick on me. But I was small, as you can see, and when a bunch of older guys ganged up on me, I would get hurt. And I would worry Jiya. My Jiya has been so amazing with me ever since I began living with him, and I could not stand to hurt him… so when high school began, I stopped fighting and started listening…" she trailed off.

Aoshi immediately understood. It seemed that Misao cared much more for the ones that she loved than she did herself. That was selfless, and admirable. The more he learned about her, the more he found himself liking her.

"You are not inferior to them, Misao. What they say is nothing."

Misao smiled. He was being sweet, in his own stoic like way.

She then caught sight of the surrounding scenery and found that they had been in the car for a while. None of the features outside were recognizable and she knew that they were nowhere near where she lived.

"Um… Where are we going?"

This time a mischievous smirk found its way on his features, surprising Misao. What was he up to?

"You'll see," he replied. Misao groaned.

"You're sooo cryptic!" she declared dramatically.

"Please tell me where we're going!"

"No."

"Aoshi!!"

He found he liked the way she said his name. He could not wait to find out more about her.

000000000000000000000000

**A/N**: I am soooo sorry, guys. I know it's been forever since I updated and I'd like to let you know that I am not dead! Life just got in the way and I got soo busy. But now it's summer and I will be updating a little more frequently.

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I realize that some of the things that occurred were slightly out of character…. But I tried really hard to keep Misao and Aoshi in character, while doing a little bit of uncharacteristic things. If that makes any sense…

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Your reviews inspire me. any flames, criticism, compliments…etc accepted. Thanks for reading!

Lonely Soul


End file.
